Morning Coffee
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Seifer Almasy dan Quistis Trepe adalah dua rekan kerja yang tak menyukai satu sama lain. Namun semuanya berubah kala teman Quistis, Selphie, secara tak sengaja menukar sebuah pesan di atas kopi. Berawal dari sakitnya patah hati karena penolakan oleh Squall Leonhart, Quistis belajar untuk melupakannya dengan bantuan pesan di atas secangkir kopi yang Seifer berikan tiap pagi. AU.


**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VIII dan segala propertinya adalah milik Squaresoft (sekarang Square Enix). Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya penggemar yang ditulis tanpa imbalan dalam bentuk apapun.

**Update**: 09/02/2015

* * *

**Morning Coffee**

* * *

Menjadi seorang pria yang mampu memikat hati wanita manapun telah menjadi talenta seorang Seifer Almasy. Pria berusia 25 tahun ini memiliki keyakinan bahwa cinta dan hubungan romantis tak lebih dari sekedar permainan untuk mengisi akhir pekannya. Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya, dia telah menepis segala hipotesis masyarakat mengenai _karma_ yang—baik cepat maupun lambat—akan memakan _sandiwara _dan _permainannya_. Dia bahkan sempat dengan mantap mendeklarasikan bahwa dia—seorang Seifer Almasy yang tampan—tidak akan jatuh hati pada wanita manapun.

Oh... andaikan saja itu benar terjadi, Almasy. Sayangnya, malam ini, kenyataan telah menamparnya _keras_ juga memutarbalikkan resolusinya.

"TERKEJUT," Fujin berseru—atau lebih tepatnya, setengah berteriak.

"Aku juga terkejut, kau tahu." Raijin mengikutsertakan dirinya ke dalam konversasi sembari melumatkan daging _steak_ yang terlentang di atas piringnya. "Beberapa bulan kita tidak bertemu dan bertukar kabar, sekarang tiba-tiba saja kau berkata bahwa kau ingin bertunangan dengan seorang wanita, kau tahu."

Seifer meneguk beberapa mililiter anggur putih dari gelas kristalnya dan mendesah. "Kejutan? Hore?" Tangan kanannya dengan rileks menyapu beberapa jumput rambut pirangnya. Sepasang indera visual yang sewarna dengan hijau rerumputan dengan bosan menjamah lingkungan sekitarnya yang terdiri atas pancaragam aktivitas manusia yang tengah menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran kelas atas. "Hal ini sudah kupikirkan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun, kini ada masalah antara aku dan dia..."

"NAMA?" Fujin tanpa basa-basi bertanya.

"Trepe—Quistis Trepe."

* * *

_Malam itu adalah malam yang indah. Langit bertabur bintang; bulan pun tersenyum terang. Malam indah nan sempurna yang dilengkapi dengan restoran yang mengambang di atas perairan tawar, juga musik romantis karya komposer ternama. Quistis telah dengan matang berencana. Kini, telah tiba momen—yang bagi sang wanita adalah tepat—untuk mendeklarasikan apa yang telah ia pendam selama lebih dari __setengah __tahun kepada seorang pria._

_"__Kita telah menunggu selama 34 menit." Sang pria yang telah tersebut nampak tak dapat lagi duduk dengan alim. Wajahnya kini berdistorsi dengan kerutan. "Kau bilang akan ada klien yang datang." Dia mendesah tak karuan seraya merenggangkan simpul dasi yang bak mencekik kerah kemeja hitamnya._

_Quistis tersenyum siput; romannya yang dewasa kini tampak labil. "Squall... aku—tidak ada klien yang akan datang."_

_Oh, bagus. Adalah suatu hal yang baik untuk mengawali sebuah konfesi cinta dengan kebohongan, Quistis._

_"__Apa?" Squall tersentak kemudian terbelalak. "Jadi, untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?"_

_Quistis tertunduk seraya memainkan ujung gaun malamnya dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. "Ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan, Squall. Kuharap kau tak keberatan." Jawaban sang wanita menyeruak disertai dengan desahan yang membebani hatinya._

_Untuk kedua kalinya, Squall melepaskan desahan lelah sembari menopang wajahnya yang kini tak karuan dalam tangan kanannya. "Kalau begitu, cepat katakan apa maksudmu."_

_"__Aku—kita... kita telah bekerja dalam perusahaan yang sama selama lebih dari tiga tahun," Quistis memulai kemudian mencicipi anggur merah yang berwadahkan gelas antik. "Dan ya, aku telah memerhatikanmu... kau selalu sendirian. Tapi, aku juga takjub—maksudku, kau seorang pekerja keras, tipikal pria dewasa yang tegas, mandiri dan bertanggung jawab—"_

_Sebelum Quistis sempat menyelesaikan pengakuannya, otak Squall telah menganalisa situasi dan kondisi lebih jauh. "Jadi, benar apa yang orang-orang kantor katakan?" potongnya dengan tangkas._

_Quistis terkesiap. "Apa?"_

_"__Kau menyukaiku." _

_Squall—dengan ekspresi datar dan tidak bersahabatnya—seketika bersemuka dengan Quistis._

_"__Kau tahu, Quistis, aku tidak tertarik. Kupikir kau tahu akan hal itu."_

_Squall membuat semuanya terkesan mudah, tegas, tuntas, juga mantap. Quistis bahkan tak memiliki cela untuk mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu". _

_"__Tapi, Squall—"_

_Squall mendesah kemudian bangkit berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya. "Kau cantik, Quistis, juga cerdas. Jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk mengejar pria yang bahkan tidak menaruh perhatian apapun padamu." Pandangan pria bersurai gelap tersebut sejenak bertumpu pada rekan kerjanya. Roman wanita tersebut tak dapat ditangkap dengan indera visual karena helai-helai rambut pirang yang lekas menjadi tameng bagi wajahnya. "Sampai bertemu besok, Quistis. Aku harap kau mampu bersikap profesional dalam hal ini." Kalimat tersebut sontak menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum Squall benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan restoran._

_"__Aku mengerti, Squall."_

_Mungkin, lebih baik Quistis tidak menaruh harapan pada realita, terutama jika realita tersebut adalah seorang Squall Leonhart._

* * *

"Aku tahu kau _mungkin saja_ jatuh cinta padanya, tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau ini adalah ide yang baik, Quisty." Selphie menghentakkan kelima jemari mungilnya di atas bibir merah mudanya. Kornea pelanginya memancarkan cahaya hijau yang dibanjiri oleh sejuta pertimbangan.

Quistis tak merespon dengan frasa maupun kata-kata. Ia hanya duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya yang mewah. Pandangannya singgah pada pemandangan Kota Metropolis Deling pada malam hari yang dibatasi oleh jendela kamar apartemennya.

"Maksudku, kau mungkin tidak mengenal Rinoa secara langsung. Tapi, aku adalah teman dekatnya," Selphie melanjutkan. Saat mendominasi posisi di samping Quistis, rambut cokelat pendeknya sedikit membingkas vertikal ke atas. "Dan kau tahu kenapa dia putus dengan Seifer satu setengah tahun yang lalu?"

"Seifer berselingkuh," Quistis dengan tangkas menjawab. Indera visualnya kini beralih atensi kepada rekan sekamarnya yang tengah duduk bersilang kaki di sampingnya. "Ya, Selphie, aku tahu dan sadar betul akan hal itu. Tapi, apa kau tahu siapa yang memulai segala drama antara aku dan Seifer?"

Pertanyaan Quistis membuat Selphie memutar roda-roda gigi yang ada dalam otaknya dua kali lebih cepat. Wanita pemilik tubuh seorang anak SMA tersebut menyilangkan kedua tangannya kemudian menjawab, "Hm, aku tidak tahu."

Quistis mendesah mendengar jawaban wanita mungil tersebut. "Orang itu adalah kau, Selphie."

Roman belia Selphie spontan berkedut dalam keterkejutan.

* * *

Aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu. Kalau kau tak keberatan, temui aku malam ini di tempat yang sudah tertera di atas kopi.

_Seifer meratapi dalam diam tiga kalimat sederhana yang terlentang di atas secarik kertas dengan luas 16 sentimeter persegi. _

Bouillon Racine

18:00

_Kemudian, ia beralih pandang menuju teks yang terukir di atas secangkir kopi susu yang masih tinggi temperaturnya._

_Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali sebuah permintaan maaf, begitulah sekiranya yang ada di benak seorang Seifer Almasy. Ia masih ingat hubungan setengah tahun yang sempat ia bangun dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Rinoa Heartily—yang kandas karena permainan cinta tak berujungnya. Empat bulan melajang tanpa kehadiran wanita lain dalam kehidupannya membuatnya—sedikit—merindukan sosok gadis berambut gelap tersebut._

_Oh... janganlah menaruh harapan pada kepastian, apalagi keseriusan. Bagi seorang Seifer Almasy, cinta tetaplah sebuah permainan. _

_Seifer meregangkan tubuhnya yang tengah terbalut sepotong kemeja keabuan sembari mencuri pandang atas pancaragam aktivitas karyawan-karyawan kantor yang secara visual dapat terlihat melalui pintu kaca ruangannya. Saat sosok Selphie melintasi pandangannya, ia sontak meninggalkan kursinya kemudian melenggang menuju posisi wanita tersebut._

_"__Oi, Gadis Pembawa Pesan," panggil Seifer sembari mengingsut pintu ruangannya._

_Perhatian Selphie secara refleks tercuri. "Oh, selamat pagi, Pak Almasy," sapa sang wanita penuh antusias. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"_

_"__Ya, ya, selamat pagi juga," Seifer membalas—dengan tingkat antusiasme di bawah rata-rata. "Apa kau bisa mengantarkan ini untuk Rinoa Heartily?" Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung saja menyodorkan secangkir kopi susu dan secarik kertas yang telah dibumbui dengan pesan permintaan maaf._

_"__Rinoa? Tentu saja." Selphie menerima kedua benda tersebut dengan senyuman._

_"__Jangan lupa kau katakan kalau semua itu dari Seifer Almasy, oke?" _

_Selphie hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya memandangi Seifer yang telah mengundurkan diri ke dalam ruangannya. Baru saja misi dari Seifer akan dilaksanakannya, suara lain tiba dan memanggil namanya. Kali ini, sumber suara berasal dari Squall._

_"__Selphie, bisakah kau antarkan kopi ini ke ruangan Quistis? Dia sempat memintaku untuk membelikannya, tapi aku sekarang sedang terburu-buru dan tak dapat mengantarkannya langsung." Squall—dengan tergesa-gesa—menyuguhkan kopi dengan cangkir yang bentuk dan warnanya serupa dengan cangkir yang Seifer titipkan._

_Melihat Squall yang bak dikejar penagih hutang, Selphie hanya mampu menerima cangkir tersebut dalam diam._

_"__Terima kasih," ujar Squall sembari melirik jam tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan lokasi._

Oke, mari luruskan kejadian ini_, batin Selphie. _Ada dua cangkir kopi untuk dua orang yang berbeda. Yang pertama tertera pesan dan yang kedua tidak. Sekarang, yang mana yang untuk siapa?_ Setelah berada dalam perjuangan untuk mengingat-ingat, Selphie telah memutuskan bahwa kopi yang berpesan adalah kopi yang akan Squall berikan untuk Quistis. Sedangkan kopi tak berpesan adalah kopi yang akan Seifer berikan untuk Rinoa._

_Tunggu, apa?_

* * *

"Oh, astaga... Quisty, aku minta maaf!" Selphie mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dalam permohonan maaf.

Quistis terkekeh seraya memandangi temannya. "Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, Selphie. Justru, sebenarnya aku bersyukur, karena ingatan pendekmu lah aku bisa mengenal sosok seorang Seifer Almasy."

"Jadi, kau berpikir kalau Squall ingin minta maaf karena telah menolakmu. Oleh karena itu, kau datang ke restoran itu?" Selphie menebak—atau lebih tepatnya, meluruskan sejumput benang kejadian dalam otaknya yang sempat terlilit secara serampangan.

Quistis hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

_Lima belas menit, tiga puluh menit, 45 menit._

_Quistis dan Seifer telah bertukar pandang selama 45 menit, tanpa sama sekali adanya pertukaran kata. Keduanya menempati meja yang terpisah—dan sialnya, saling bersebrangan. _

_Seifer tidak mengerti, kenapa Rinoa tak kunjung datang? Apa dia memang tak berkehendak untuk mengindahkan ajakannya? Namun, setidaknya dia pasti memberi kabar jika saja dia memang tak berminat, bukan? Iya, _kan_?_

_Di lain pihak, Quistis tak dapat menangkis rasa yang sedaritadi menggerogoti batinnya. Tentu saja, Quistis Trepe merasa sangat, amat bahagia saat membaca permohonan maaf tersebut. Dan, Bouillon Racine? Oh, itu adalah salah satu restoran terindah yang cocok untuk membina hubungan intim yang romantis. Namun, sejujurnya, wanita tersebut jauh lebih terkesiap dibandingkan bahagia._

_Roman Seifer yang awalnya tak berekspresi mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura ketidaksabaran. Oh, sial, dia bahkan tak memiliki nomor Rinoa yang baru._

_46 menit. Quistis mungkin adalah wanita yang dapat menunggu. Namun, ia tak dapat menunggu lebih dari 45 menit. _Ini sudah kelewatan_, batinnya seraya mengekspos _smart phone _-nya. Setelah beberapa detik berkutat dengan telepon genggam tersebut, nada 'TUT TUT TUT' akhirnya menjamah telinganya._

"Halo, ini Squall,"_ suara dari balik telepon genggam Quistis menyapanya_. "Ada apa, Quistis?"

_"__Squall, apa yang membuatmu lama sekali? Apa benar kau akan datang?" Seraya melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, kedua alis pirang Quistis secara spontan bertemu._

"Apa? Datang untuk apa, ke mana?"_ Suara Squall terdengar seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan arah._

_Kerutan yang bersemayam pada dahi Quistis semakin mendalam. "Kau mengirimiku pesan, ingat? Lewat kopi susu?"_

"Tunggu sebentar, Quistis. Biar kuluruskan kesalahpahaman ini."_ Terdengar ada jeda pada kalimat Squall. _"Pertama, aku memang menyuruh Selphie untuk mengantarkanmu kopi. Kau memintaku untuk membelikannya saat aku berada di kedai kopi, kau ingat? Tapi, aku sama sekali tak menyelipkan pesan apapun bersama dengan kopi tersebut. Kedua, kopi yang kubelikan bukanlah kopi susu. Aku membelikanmu kopi hitam. Itu kan pesananmu?"

_Seketika, Quistis terkesiap. Seluruh kata dan frasa yang telah ia pelajari bertahun-tahun lamanya seolah-olah beranjak pergi dan terbang begitu saja meninggalkan bibir merahnya. Untuk saat ini, satu kata yang mampu dengan cakap ia lontarkan untuk membalas jawaban Squall hanyalah "Apa?"._

_Tak lama kemudian, terdengar desahan lelah yang berasal dari telepon genggam Quistis. _"Aku sempat melihat Selphie membawa satu lagi cangkir kopi. Aku tidak tahu kopi tersebut dari siapa dan untuk siapa. Mungkin saja dia secara tidak sengaja menukarnya. Kau tahu seperti apa ingatan Selphie, bukan?"

_Quistis menelan ludah. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia membatu ketika sebuah realisasi baru menghampiri otak cerdasnya. Pesan yang tertukar... dan sekarang, ada Seifer Almasy yang kelihatannya sedang menantikan sosok seseorang. _Oh, Hyne, tidak... kumohon, siapapun asalkan bukan orang gila ini_, Quistis merapal mantra—yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil—sembari mencuri pandang ke arah pria yang telah disebut-sebut. Sialnya, pria tersebut dengan cepat menyadari tingkah laku Quistis yang spontan berubah 180 derajat. Seifer meresponnya dengan lipatan dahi._

"Quistis?"_ Suara Squall sontak menangkal mantra Quistis dari kepala pirangnya. _"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_"__Oh—um, ya, Squall. Maaf telah mengganggu malammu." Quistis lekas memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Squall dan meninggalkan meja makannya._

_Seraya berjuang dengan gaun panjangnya untuk meninggalkan Bouillon Racine, ia terus merutuki Selphie yang setengah tak bersalah dalam hati. _Oh, Selphie Tilmitt, terkutuklah kau dan ingatan pendekmu tersebut. Terkutuklah—

_"__Oi, Trepe." Seifer sekonyong-konyong menahan kepergian Quistis dengan menanamkan pegangan erat pada pergelangan tangannya yang telanjang. "Aku tahu kau tahu sesuatu."_

Terkutuklah kau, Selphie….

* * *

_"__Jadi, si pembawa pesan salah mengirimkan pesan?" _

_Quistis hanya mengeluarkan suara "hm" sebagai respon atas kesimpulan yang telah Seifer suarakan. _

_Dari sekian banyak lokasi di bar Bouillon Racine, pandangan Seifer beralih lirih dan spontan menemukan pemberhentian pada figur Quistis yang duduk di sampingnya—figurnya dengan gaun malam panjang yang senada dengan langit berbintang; figurnya dengan rambut pirang panjang yang ditawan ke atas. Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Quistis adalah sosok wanita dewasa yang acap kali mengangkat aura superior ke mana pun ia melangkah. Seifer—yang sempat ingin meminang hatinya—seketika merubah haluan ketika ia memahami bahwa Quistis adalah tipikal wanita yang selalu ingin berada di atas awan. Namun, Seifer tak dapat mengerti alasan di balik penolakan seorang Squall Leonhart terhadap perasaan tulus wanita secantik Quistis Trepe. _

_Lihatlah apa yang telah kau perbuat, Leonhart. Sekarang, wanita yang kau kikis hatinya tengah duduk di bar, di samping seorang bajingan bernama Seifer Almasy, dan dia mabuk._

_"__Trepe, kau mabuk," komentar Seifer. Perhatiannya tak pernah luput dari sosok wanita yang sedaritadi menenggelamkan cairan toksin ke dalam tubuh idealnya._

_"__Diamlah, Almasy," Quistis menyergah sembari menghentakkan gelasnya ke atas meja bar. "Kau yang mengundangku untuk minum walaupun kau tahu bahwa aku sudah menolak."_

_"__Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bukan peminum." Seifer dengan santai mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tapi, harus kuakui kalau kau membutuhkannya. Walaupun dengan begini kau malah terlihat semakin menyedihkan."_

_Lebar kedua mata Quistis seketika mengalami penurunan yang signifikan. Apabila ada beberapa orang yang tak ia senangi, maka nama Seifer Almasy akan masuk ke dalam daftar. Baginya, tindakan pria tersebut adalah kontradiksi dari apa yang ia yakini sebagai suatu perihal yang baik. Dia angkuh, arogan, kasar, frontal, dan sekarang, dia berani menggunakan peristiwa penolakannya sebagai suatu sindiran tajam?_

_Quistis mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, huh? Masih saja mengejar-ngejar mantan yang bahkan sudah tak lagi mencintaimu?"_

_Seifer tertawa, tertawa, kemudian tertawa lagi. "Jadi, kau berpikir kalau aku mengajak Rinoa untuk bertemu lagi atas dasar cinta? Semuanya tak lebih dari permainan untuk mengusir rasa bosan." Sekali lagi, tawanya lepas membahana. "Oh, ayo lah, Trepe, kupikir selama dua tahun bekerja sama denganku, kau sudah mengenalku."_

_"__Oh, tentu saja... kau dan permainan bodohmu itu. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut?" Sepasang iris yang senada dengan kontras lautan berotasi 360 derajat. _

_Respon pertama dari Seifer yang secara visual dapat diterima adalah segaris seringaian. "Setidaknya, dengan permainan bodohku itu, aku tidak berakhir di bar dan minum hingga mabuk untuk melupakan perasaanku sendiri."_

_Bajingan! Seifer Almasy adalah seorang bajingan—tak lebih dan tak kurang. Pria itu adalah seorang bajingan tak berperasaan yang tak akan pernah belajar memahami arti dari menghargai perasaan manusia lain. Jika seseorang meminta Quistis untuk membuat deklarasi atas apa yang tengah ia rasakan, maka, itulah hal yang akan menjadi isi dari deklarasi wanita tersebut._

_Kedua baris gigi-gigi yang rapi dan apik saling menggertak, memproduksi kemarahan yang telah memuncak dan menerobos titik kesabaran. Tanpa peringatan, kedua tangan Quistis yang telah menerima perawatan lantas menghantam permukaan kayu dari meja bar yang ia dominasi. Seifer sontak terkesiap, namun Quistis tak lagi sudih untuk mengacuhkannya dan lekas menuntun kedua langkah untuk keluar dari bar._

_"__Quistis!" _

_Suara Seifer menggema secara konstan, tanpa mengenal lelah terus mengekori langkah pontang-panting milik Quistis hingga keduanya tiba di parkiran._

_"__Quistis, tunggu!" Pelarian yang dipanggil sontak menemui titik akhir kala tangan besar yang memanggil menawan pergelangan tangannya. "Kau tidak sedang berada dalam keadaan yang stabil untuk menyetir!"_

_Berdasarkan dorongan refleks, Quistis spontan merotasikan kepalanya untuk bersemuka dengan Seifer. "Lalu, apa pedulimu! Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau peduli saat kau telah mencemoohku tadi! Bajingan!" ia menumpahkan seluruh vokal yang sempat tertidur dalam pita suaranya untuk memaki—meneriaki—bajingan ini. _

_Tidak ada satu orang pun—tidak ada—yang pernah menyaksikan peristiwa ini. Peristiwa di mana seorang Quistis Trepe kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri dan bertindak irasional. Tidak ada satu orang pun, kecuali Seifer Almasy—dan dia lekas dibuat tertegun oleh tindakan tak terduga wanita ini._

_"__Aku memang seorang bajingan..," Seifer memulai secara perlahan seraya membasuh kulit lembut kedua lengan Quistis. Gerakannya sekonyong-konyong berhenti ketika tulang punggung sang wanita menyapa inderanya. "Tapi kau sudah bertindak di luar akal sehat! Apa kau mau mati, hah!" Seifer berseru sembari mencengkram punggung Quistis._

_Sebenarnya, Quistis sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertindak di luar akal sehat._

_"__Ayo lah. Untuk malam ini, biarkan bajingan ini menjadi seseorang yang baik hati dan mengantarkanmu pulang."_

_Quistis merapatkan kedua rahangnya, memasukkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya yang tertekan, kemudian melepaskannya. Ia tak merespon dengan kata-kata. Namun, bisunya telah menjadi sinyal bagi Seifer untuk memeluk erat tangannya dan menuntunnya ke dalam mobil Porsche hitam milik sang wanita._

_Seperti yang telah dipaparkan, Quistis sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertindak di luar akal sehat. Oh, ayo lah, untuk apa repot-repot memanggil taksi saat kau mampu bersantai seraya menikmati pemandangan malam dan membiarkan seorang pria tampan mengantarkamu hingga ke apartemenmu? Lagipula, wanita karir tersebut bisa saja terlambat bekerja keesokan harinya tanpa mobil Porschenya._

* * *

"Kau mengantarkan wanita itu ke apartemennya, kau tahu. Jadi... apa kalian—uh... kau tahu..." Raijin berhenti berucap sembari bermain dengan garpu yang menjadi perkakas makan malamnya. Garpu yang berada pada tangan kanannya melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk pada tangan kirinya yang membentuk huruf 'O'.

"MENJIJIKAN!" Fujin spontan memaki Raijin. Wanita tersebut kemudian mendaratkan tamparan—yang cukup keras—pada punggung pria berawakan tegap tersebut.

"Ou! Fujin, sakit sekali, kau tahu!"

Raijin dapat memastikan bahwa pukulan Fujin telah meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah terang pada punggung cokelatnya.

Melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya, Seifer sama sekali tak berkemampuan untuk menahan tawa. "Sesungguhnya aku ingin sekali melakukan hal itu pada Trepe. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal mengerikan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku kalau saja aku benar-benar melakukannya."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Raijin melanjutkan pertanyaannya sembari terus mengusap-ngusap punggungnya yang telah tersakiti.

* * *

_"__Oi, Trepe, air putihnya kuletakkan di atas meja, ya."_

_Yang menjamah Seifer dari bilah pintu kamar mandi apartemen Quistis adalah suara mual dan muntah. Seifer terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangkat kedua sisi bahu bidangnya. Kedua langkahnya yang beralaskan sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam secara apatis melangkah dan menemukan pemberhentian di tempat tidur sang pemilik tempat tinggal. Tanpa menunggu adanya persetujuan dari yang berhak, pria senonoh itu lekas saja membebaskan sepasang kaki besarnya dari berbagai macam bahan kemudian mendominasi setengah bagian tempat tidur mewah tersebut dengan tubuh tegapnya. Untuk beberapa detik, observasi singkat atas apartemen Quistis mengganggu pikirannya. _Apartemen mewah yang rapi untuk seorang Quistis Trepe,_ batinnya. Tipikal._

'CLICK!'

_Observasi singkat Seifer spontan buyar kala suara pintu terbuka menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Pengamatannya sekarang beralih lirih kepada sosok wanita cantik yang tengah melaju dengan rambut dan langkah serampangan menuju posisinya. _

_Quistis sontak menenggelamkan tubuh rampingnya ke dalam lapisan bed cover kala kaki-kaki telanjangnya bersemuka dengan tempat tidurnya. Sepasang indera visualnya spontan beradu dengan sepasang iris zamrud—yang malam ini terasa begitu familiar. Ia sontak memicingkan mata kemudian mendorong Seifer hingga tubuhnya merangkul tanah._

_"__Sial, Trepe!" Seifer mengutuk setengah mati, sedangkan Quistis tertawa sepuas hati. "Untuk apa itu, hah?" Seifer kemudian bangkit dari jatuhnya sembari menaruh perhatiannya pada wanita yang tengah dalam perjuangan untuk mereduksi rasa humornya._

_"__Kau pantas mendapatkannya karena telah lancang berbaring di tempat tidur orang lain," jawab Quitis sembari menutup kedua indera visualnya._

_Kedua bola mata Seifer spontan berotasi secara sarkastik sebagai respon atas jawaban Quistis. "Jadi, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang, Tuan Rumah? Maksudku, aku sudah mengantarkan dirimu yang menyedihkan malam ini dengan selamat hingga ke apartemenmu—"_

_Kalimat Seifer tak berdaya untuk menemui tanda titik ketika tangan Quistis dengan tangkas merangkul pergelangan tangannya. "Tinggal lah untuk sementara waktu, karena sialnya, aku memang menyedihkan malam ini—dan kau lah orang yang menyebabkan semua drama ini."_

_Hening mendominasi atmosfir yang menyelimuti keduanya untuk sepersekian detik hingga intonasi dalam milik Seifer mengusik keheningan tersebut. "Kau masih mabuk, Trepe," komentarnya seraya duduk di samping Quistis._

_Alih-alih menyuarakan respon yang mengonfirmasi atau menentang komentar tersebut, Quistis justru melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa aku bersalah?"_

_Kedua alis pirang milik Seifer sontak berkedut. _

_"__Apa aku bersalah karena berusaha untuk menjadi dewasa dan mandiri?" lanjut Quistis. Kala ini, kelopak matanya bereskalasi; penglihatannya memantulkan roman tampan Seifer Almasy._

_Seifer menyisipkan sebuah jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang wanita, "Sebenarnya, inti permasalahanmu bukanlah kesalahan dalam menjadi dewasa atau mandiri. Permasalahannya adalah kau terlalu berlebihan dalam melakukan segala sesuatu. Kau selalu saja merasa kalau kau adalah Ibu bagi semua orang. Kau merasa harus mengayomi, melindungi, juga mengatur. Kau bahkan tak memiliki ruang untuk kepuasan pribadi karena kau tak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menyuarakan isi hatimu sendiri."_

_Quistis sontak terkesiap mendengar analisa Seifer yang tak bercela. Oh, wow! Apa selama ini kau menguntit Trepe, Almasy?_

_"__Sial, Trepe, aku bahkan ragu kalau kau pernah bercinta."_

_Quistis benci mengonfirmasi hal tersebut, namun, pernyataan bajingan tersebut sama sekali tak ada yang meleset. Ya, Quistis memang seorang wanita naif—membosankan, lebih tepatnya. Sialnya, fakta ini kerap menggerogoti benaknya dengan perasaan yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Ia hanya berdaya untuk membatu di tempat._

_"__Kau cerdas, Trepe. Di umurmu yang belia, kau bisa sukses dan menduduki posisi dengan penghasilan yang menggiurkan," Seifer melanjutkan sembari melepaskan serangkaian desahan. "Tapi, entah kenapa otak cerdasmu itu tak bekerja untuk mengerti bahwa Leonhart memang tidak tertarik padamu sejak awal."_

_Kedua rahang Quistis sontak mengerat. Kalimat yang ingin sekali menggeliat keluar dari bibirnya sontak tertahan oleh rasa yang bak mencekik tenggorokannya._

_Mendengar bisu yang menjadi respon Quistis spontan mendesak Seifer untuk melanjutkan bicaranya, "Dengar, Trepe, aku tidak suka menghibur orang. Dari awalnya, kau dan aku juga tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi, ini menyebalkan." Kalimatnya berhenti sejenak dan pandangannya tertawan pada wanita yang kini tengah membisu. "Kau tahu, segala dilema dan dramamu membuatku muak. Kau memiliki kunci—tidak, bukan, lebih tepatnya, kau memiliki sebuah senjata untuk menggebrak pintu mana saja yang menghalangi jalanmu menuju kebahagiaan. Jadi, kenapa kau di sini sekarang, mabuk, dan meratapi nasib?"_

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, respon yang ingin Quistis utarakan terbungkam. Wow, siapa sangka di balik segala tindakan bejat Seifer, tertidur percik kebijaksaan?_

_Sebuah desahan menyempil keluar dari cela kedua bibir Seifer. "Intinya adalah kau harus bisa lebih lepas. Bersenang-senanglah dan nikmati seluruh hasil jerih payahmu."_

_"__Bersenang-senang, ya...," Quistis bergumam seraya memalingkan wajahnya. "Jujur saja, aku tak paham bagaimana caranya. Mungkin bagimu hal ini sepele. Tapi, bagiku kejadian malam ini benar-benar memalukan. Maksudku, cintamu yang telah terpendam selama lebih dari se__tengah __tahun lamanya baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah. Keesokan harinya, kau menerima pesan dan kau berpikir bahwa pesan itu adalah permohonan maaf dari orang yang kau suka. Kau datang, berdandan seapik mungkin hanya untuk menemukan bahwa semua itu adalah suatu kesalahpahaman. Aku tidak tahu, Seifer, tapi aku... merasa benar-benar bodoh."_

_Kala Quistis telah menumpahkan isi pikirannya, kali ini, Seifer lah yang terdiam. Pria tersebut sama sekali tak percaya bahwa Quistis—wanita berkepala dingin dan dewasa—mampu dibodohi oleh rayuan gombal nan klise. Ia kemudian tertawa. Quistis spontan mendongakkan kepala pirangnya. "Apa yang lucu?" Sepasang alis pirang miliknya sontak jalin-menjalin._

_Tawa Seifer menggema lagi—_

_"__Kau... aku tidak percaya wanita dewasa sepertimu senang dengan hal-hal klise macam pesan romantis di atas kopi." _

_—__dan lagi._

_"__Oh, astaga, Trepe, kurasa kau terlalu banyak membaca novel romantis."_

_Pesan untuk diri sendiri: sebijaksana apapun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir seorang Seifer Almasy, dia tetaplah seorang bajingan tengik._

_Kedua kornea pelangi milik Quistis berotasi. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan hobi membaca novel romantis?"_

_"__Jadi, tebakanku benar?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tawa Seifer lepas membahana. "Kalau kau begitu menyukainya, aku bisa saja mengirimkannya setiap pagi."_

Uh, bersabarlah, Quistis, sabar...,_ batin Quistis sembari menghantam bibirnya dengan sebaris gigi-gigi putih._

_"__Tapi, aku serius, Trepe," lanjut Seifer. Kala ini, rasa humornya telah tersubtitusi oleh sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda ranah. Tak ada lagi gelak tawa, tak ada lagi senda gurau yang mengolok. Yang tereskposisi dari mata biru kehijauan seorang Seifer Almasy adalah suatu tingkat kesungguhan._

_Kesungguhan Seifer sontak membuat Quistis membisu dalam rasa keterkejutan. Ia hanya mampu menatap tawaran tersebut dan orang yang melakukan tawaran._

_Bukankah malam ini penuh dengan kejutan yang bernama Seifer Almasy, Quistis?_

_Seifer menghempaskan karbon dioksida dari paru-parunya sembari merebahkan dirinya di samping Quistis. "Kalau kau bisa berhenti berkutat dengan semua drama dan dilemamu itu, kenapa tidak?__Ya, kan?__" __Wajah maskulinnya berbinar dengan senyuman—tak __meruah__, namun juga tak simpul._

_Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tiba setelah Seifer memerlihatkan kesungguhannya. Apakah kemampuan bersandiwaranya tampak meyakinkan? Oh, ayo lah, bagaimana mungkin bajingan bejat layaknya Almasy mampu berubah 180 derajat __hanya dalam waktu__satu malam? Lagipula, rasa bosan tengah menjajah benaknya. Jadi, jika Rinoa Heartily tidak bersedia untuk mengindahkan kehendak hatinya, Quistis Trepe lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya. _

_Oh… ini akan menjadi tantangan baru yang menyenangkan—bagi Seifer tentunya._

* * *

"Dan… semenjak itulah Seifer mulai mengirimiku pesan di atas kopi setiap paginya." Quistis tergelak manis untuk sesaat kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Ya, walaupun awalnya dia tidak serius."

"Oh!" Selphie berseru dengan riang. Kedua telapak tanganya spontan bertemu. "Ceritakan padaku pesan pertama yang dia kirim!"

* * *

"Jangan mewek," ujar Seifer sembari menorehkan seuntai senyuman tipis pada romannya. "Itulah pesan pertama yang kukirimkan kepada Quistis keesokan harinya."

"PESAN SELANJUTNYA?" tanya Fujin.

* * *

"Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, Seifer terus mengirimkanku pesan yang isinya menyemangati sambil sesekali datang ke ruanganku untuk sekedar berbicara atau bersenda gurau." Bibir merah Quistis tak henti-hentinya meliuk ke atas. Kedua indera visualnya selalu memancarkan cahaya biru yang brilian juga bahagia. "Dia mungkin seorang bajingan, tapi, tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa dia sangat menghibur." Ia kemudian terkekeh sejenak. "Dia bahkan sempat mengirimkanku pesan yang bertuliskan 'Kau lebih cantik saat tersenyum'."

* * *

"19 hari kemudian, aku menuliskan nomor teleponku di atas kopi yang biasa kukirim kepadanya," Seifer meneruskan dengan antusiasme yang secara konstan terpantul dari kedua iris hijaunya. "Kupikir dia tidak akan menghiraukannya. Tapi, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

"Kau meneleponnya, Quisty?" Selphie spontan menebak. Rasa penasaran yang menggebu membalut intonasi suaranya.

Respon pertama Quistis adalah konfirmasi dan anggukan kepala. "Pada malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku mulai melupakan Squall."

* * *

"Aku hampir saja berpikir kalau kau tak akan memberikan kabar, Trepe."

_Quistis menon-aktifkan tombol virtual bercetakkan tulisan "_loud speaker" _pada telepon genggamnya kemudian menyatukan sepasang kabel putih dengan kedua telinganya. "Untuk apa kau memberikanku nomormu?" tanyanya. Tubuh rampingnya yang berseragam _lingerie_ putih tampak rileks di atas tempat tidur. Intonasi dan volume suaranya pun terdengar serupa._

"Aku sendiri heran kenapa kau meneleponku," _suara Seifer merespon._

_"__Aku yang bertanya duluan, Seifer." Quistis merelai rambut pirangnya yang sempat tertahan oleh aksesoris rambut kemudian menghidupkan televisi layar lebar yang bersemayam di seberang tempat tidurnya._

"Jawabanku datang setelah jawabanmu, Trepe."

_Jari telunjuk Quistis yang diperelok dengan cat kuku berwarna merah menindih tombol-tombol yang melekat pada kendali TV-nya. "Aku penasaran kenapa kau memberikanku nomormu. Puas?" Kedua irisnya yang bundar berputar 360 derajat dan jari telunjuknya sontak berhenti melakukan perpindahan kala kaca televisinya merefleksikan acara drama romantis favoritnya. Ia lekas meningkatkan volumenya._

"Mungkin karena pertemuan 8 jam kita di kantor terasa begitu singkat dan beberapa hari ini aku selalu saja merindukanmu?"

_"__Berhenti menggombal, Seifer," ujar Quistis dengan ketus._

"Kenapa menyuruhku untuk berhenti? Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

_Melalui telepon genggamnya, Quistis dapat mendengar gelak tawa dan intonasi senda gurau yang—tak lain dan tak bukan—berasal dari Seifer. "Akan kututup teleponnya sekarang—"_

"Oi, oi, tunggu sebentar! Astaga, Trepe, kau selalu saja tidak memiliki rasa humor, ya."

_Alih-alih menyuguhkan jawaban atas perkataan Seifer, Quistis justru mengumpulkan segala atensinya pada acara drama yang kini tengah berlangsung di balik layar kaca televisinya._

"Aku memberikan nomorku karena ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama sebelum ke kantor besok."

_Satu alis pirang milik Quistis sontak bereskalasi kala otaknya meregistrasikan maksud di balik tawaran Seifer. "Kau mengajakku berkencan?"_

"Kau tak akan menyesal menerima ajakanku."

_Quistis terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Fokus terbaginya dua. Sembari menonton acara kesukaannya, ia dalam diam memikirkan kejadian yang selama dua minggu ini telah terjadi pada dirinya. Anehnya, nama Seifer Almasy selalu ada pada setiap kejadian tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk mencari alasan rasional di balik fenomena yang kini tengah melandanya. Namun, seperti yang telah terduga, perjuangannya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil._

_"__Kenapa, Seifer?" Pertanyaan tersebut melucut dari kedua bibirnya tanpa persetujuan dari Quistis sendiri._

"Ya atau tidak, Trepe. Tak ada mengapa, bagaimana, kapan, atau di mana." _Ada sebuah jeda singkat dan gelak tawa yang tertawan sebelum Seifer kemudian melanjutkan_, "Seperti di acara drama romantis yang kini sedang kau tonton."

_Kedua bibir Quistis sontak berpisah kemudian bersatu kembali. Kulit pada dahi putihnya berkedut membentuk lipatan. "Kau mengutip—oh, astaga, Seifer, apa kau menguntitku?"_

"Ya atau tidak, Trepe." _Intonasi suara Seifer kini menekan dan memaksa._

_"__Tunggu sebentar, Seifer," Quistis lekas menyergah. Sepasang alis tipis kemudian bersemuka. "Apa kau berusaha untuk mendekatiku?"_

"Ya."

_Jawaban Seifer yang sama sekali tak mengenal ragu membuat Quistis gagal mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Tidak, tidak, tidak, Seifer Almasy tak mungkin serius. Iya, kan...?_

_Mendengar bisu dari Quistis, Seifer lekas melanjutkan pertanyaannya,_ "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Trepe?"

_"__Apa kau akan berhenti menanyaiku hal ini setelah aku menjawab?"_

"Hanya jika kau menjawab 'ya'."

_"__Apa kau memaksaku?"_

"Ya."

_Quistis melumatkan bibir bagian bawahnya dalam antisipasi kemudian mendesah secara perlahan. "Temui aku di apartemenku pukul 07.00."_

_Quistis bersumpah—ya, wanita tersebut bersumpah bahwa pemandangan visual wajah Seifer yang menyeringai secara angkuh dan arogan lekas singgah pada benaknya sesaat setelah ia mengonfirmasi ajakan pria tersebut._

* * *

"Semenjak kejadian pertukaran nomor itu, kami jadi sering bertukar kabar lewat pesan singkat dan telepon." Seifer merileksasikan kepala pirangnya pada kursi yang kini tengah ia dominasi. Kedua indera penglihatannya tertuju pada lampu kristal yang menggantung pada langit-langit restoran. "Dalam waktu empat bulan aku mendekatinya, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan jalan-jalan di mall, makan bersama, dan pergi berkencan." Seuntai senyuman yang menyimpan makna akan kenangan sekonyong-konyong singgah pada roman Seifer.

"Apa ada kencan yang paling berkesan, kau tahu?" Raijin spontan bertanya.

"Ya... ada." Jawaban Seifer keluar layaknya desahan orang yang sedang melambung tinggi dalam angan-angan. Kedua kelopak matanya mengatup secara perlahan. "Dan kencan itu terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu."

* * *

_Kencan sempurna Quistis Trepe dan Seifer Almasy diawali dengan sebuah bencana. Ya, bencana._

_"__Seifer, apa kau mati!"_

_Quistis memeluk—atau lebih tepatnya, mencekik—sabuk pengaman yang merangkul tubuhnya. Roman cantiknya yang diselimuti dengan riasan tipis terdistorsi oleh perasaan takut yang luar biasa._

_Seifer yang tengah menempati kursi pengemudi memutar kedua bola matanya secara sarkastik. "Kau yang tadi menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat, ingat?" _

_Kedua indera visual Quistis sontak mendarat pada pria berjas hitam di sampingnya yang tengah mengemudi dengan kecepatan tak lumrah. "Tapi, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk kebut-kebutan!"_

_"__Ayo lah, Trepe, kau yang membuat kita terlambat!" Seifer yang tak menerima didominasi lekas menyahuti omelan Quistis dengan intonasi dan volume yang tak bersahabat. Jalanan Kota Deling yang menjadi fokusnya teralihkan sejenak oleh sosok cantik Quistis Trepe dengan gaun malam panjang yang apik. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau berdandan secara berlebihan seperti itu?"_

_"__Kita akan pergi menonton konser karya komposer musik klasik ternama, Seifer. Memangnya kau berharap aku untuk memakai apa, kaos dan celana pendek?"_

_Seifer menyeringai sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Bikini. Bikini hitam mungkin akan lebih cocok untukmu."_

_Balasan sarkastik yang akan Quistis lontarkan sekonyong-konyong tereleminasi oleh pemberhentian mendadak mobil sport milik Seifer. Wanita tersebut spontan mengerutkan dahi._

_"__Sial...," gumam Seifer sembari menatap jalanan lurus yang jarang transportasi maupun penghuni hidup._

_"__Kenapa kau berhenti?"_

_"__Mobilku mogok." Jawaban sang pria terdengar singkat._

_Quistis sontak dibuat terkesiap oleh jawaban tersebut. "Apa?" serunya. "Kau tahu di sekitar daerah ini tidak ada bengkel bukan?" _

_"__Tenang, Trepe, aku akan menelepon bengkel." Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Seifer lantas membebaskan smartphone-nya dari saku celana. Setelah beberapa detik jemarinya berjalin dengan tombol digital, suara seorang pria dewasa lekas menyambut telinga kirinya. Seifer pun menjawab, "Ya, Rogue, ini Seifer. Dengar, mobilku mogok dan aku sedang ada kencan dengan seorang__…." Kalimatnya berjeda; sepasang manik kehijauan berhenti pada roman Quistis yang berkedut. "...Wanita cantik," lanjutnya sembari menawari Quistis seuntai seringaian. _

_Quistis spontan memutar kedua matanya._

_"__Ya, jadi, aku akan memarkir mobilku di__…." Untuk kedua kalinya, kalimat Seifer yang belum tuntas bersemuka dengan pemberhentian. Dalam pemberhentian sementaranya, fokusnya terbagi dalam upaya untuk mencari lokasi. "Ah—aku akan memarkir mobilku di depan pasar swalayan yang berada di Shopping Arcade. Kau bisa mengurusnya, kan?" Ia berhenti sejenak, menunggu suara dari balik telepon untuk membalas. "Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai." Satu kalimat tersebut lekas menjadi komunikasi terakhir antara Seifer dan pihak montir._

_"__Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Quistis langsung bertanya. "Dilihat dari waktunya, kita telah terlambat 10 menit. Belum lagi untuk mencari transportasi umum. Kau tahu hari ini adalah hari Minggu, bukan?"_

_Alih-alih melontarkan respon verbal, Seifer tampak mematung dan memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. "Kita bisa pikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang, kita harus mendorong mobil ini ke tempat parkir yang ada di depan pasar swalayan."_

* * *

_"__Seifer... kau tahu apa? Ini adalah kencan terburuk selama sejarah hidupku."_

_"__Salahkan mobilku yang mogok secara tiba-tiba, Trepe."_

_Ada beberapa hal absolut yang sama sekali tak meninggalkan kesan yang menyenangkan dalam hati Quistis, dan kedua hal tersebut tak pernah luput kaitannya dengan sang wanita yang telah berpenampilan apik. Salah satu dari beberapa hal tersebut adalah mendorong seonggak mesin mogok kala ia tengah mengenakan gaun malam semata kaki._

_"__Oh, ya, tentu saja, Seifer, aku akan memaki mesin tak bernyawa ini dan membuat diriku terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Quistis lekas sadar, sarkasme yang menari-nari di atas intonasi suaranya sontak membuat Seifer terkekeh geli. Sembari berjuang melawan massa mobil Seifer, ia sesekali mengambil pandang ke arah utara dalam harapan supaya jarak yang harus ia tempuh tak lagi panjang._

_Seifer terus-menerus terkekeh. Melihat wanita cantik berkepala dingin yang tiap dua hingga tiga menit ini mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena gaun panjangnya memang drama komedi yang menyenangkan—bagi Seifer tentunya._

_Setelah sekiranya berada dalam sepuluh menit perjuangan—yang tentunya memerlukan gaya yang tak sedikit nominalnya—Seifer dan Quistis akhirnya berhasil menemui pemberhentian terakhir: muka pasar swalayan yang berada di Shopping Arcade. Ketika sepasang insan ini telah menghembuskan nafas lega untuk beberapa detik, langit nyatanya memiliki kehendak lain. Ya, tentu saja, ketika mereka telah berkesempatan untuk berisitirahat—walaupun hanya sejenak—langit harus menangis; hujan harus membasahi bumi._

_"__Oh, sial!" untuk kesekian kalinya, Quistis mengumpat._

_"__Quistis." _

_Suara dalam milik Seifer spontan mengalihkan atensi Quistis dari umpatannya. Sembari memicingkan kedua indera visualnya, Quistis mendaratkan perhatiannya pada Seifer yang tengah melakukan isyarat dengan jari telunjuk yang menjelajahi mata menuju pipinya. _

_"__Apa?" Quistis bertanya—atau lebih tepatnya, setengah berteriak. Terkutuklah hujan ini karena telah memakan volume suaranya._

_"__Maskaramu!" _

_Sontak saja Quistis menjamah kantung matanya. "Sial...," umpatnya—lagi—kala ia mendapati tinta hitam pekat yang mewarnai jemarinya. _

_Sekonyong-konyong, meruahlah gelak tawa yang lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Seifer. Hal ini, tentunya, hanya membuat amarah Quistis kian meradang. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Seifer!"_

_"__Jangan khawatir, Trepe." Senda gurau yang melukis suara Seifer kini bereduksi dan kian tersubtitusi. Tangan-tangannya kini bergulat dengan jas hitam, berusaha untuk melepaskan potongan kain tebal tersebut dari tubuhnya. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau tetap cantik dengan riasan lunturmu itu," Seifer bersuara meyakinkan sembari mengeleminasi jarak yang menjembataninya dengan Quistis. Kemudian, ia lekas memayungi kepala sang wanita dengan jas hitam yang telah bebas._

_Quistis spontan terkesiap. Tidak, bukan karena rayuan murahan Seifer. Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan itu, melainkan karena kedekataan yang... terlampau dekat—baginya, tidak bagi Seifer tentunya. Dan, oh... sial, sial, sial, karena ia sama sekali tak berdaya untuk membebaskan penglihatannya dari dada bidang Seifer yang jelas sekali terjiplak di balik sepotong kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Quistis lekas menyalahkan hujan yang tak tahu diri, yang datang secara tiba-tiba._

_"__Aku punya ide lain, Trepe. Maukah kau ikut denganku?"_

* * *

_"__Berenang di tengah hujan yang deras seperti ini, itu idemu?" _

_Seifer sempat berbohong; Quistis sempat bertanya. Seifer sempat tak berkehendak untuk memberitahu, ia berdalih bahwa idenya adalah sebuah kencan kejutan; Quistis sempat tak mengindahkan undangannya, ia tak ingin melenggang kesana-kemari tanpa destinasi yang pasti. Pada akhirnya, Seifer lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang atas argumentasi. Alhasil, ia dapat—dengan jerih payah melawan tikaman hujan—menyeret Quistis tiba di danau di dekat Taman Kota Deling. Kala ini, Seifer tengah merendam tubuhnya yang absen akan pakaian di dalam air sembari memandangi sosok Quistis yang berdiri di tepian danau._

_Seifer mengangkat satu tangannya untuk membasuh percikan air bertemperatur rendah yang menghalangi visualisasinya. "Ayo, lah, Trepe! Buka gaun bodohmu itu dan masuk ke dalam air!" ia memerintah, suaranya melawan volume rintik hujan yang kian mendominasi. _

_"__Kau gila, Seifer! Kita bisa saja masuk angin lalu sakit!"_

_Seifer berdecak sebal mendengar jawaban sang wanita. Kesabaran telah bervakansi dari hatinya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan posisinya untuk bersemuka dengan Quistis. _

_"__Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Quistis spontan bertanya kala tangan besar Seifer menemunkan pemberhentian pada kancing tarik bernada keemasan yang bermalam pada punggung gaun miliknya._

_"__Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan daritadi." Jawaban Seifer yang singkat adalah bukti atas fokusnya yang tengah tertawan pada ritsleting keemasan tersebut._

_"__Seifer, kau mau menelanjangiku!"_

_"__Kau berenang memakai bikini dan bikini sama saja modelnya dengan pakaian dalam wanita." Kedua iris pelangi sang pemuda berotasi 360 derajat; kedua tangannya membiarkan epidermis sensitif milik sang wanita untuk berciuman dengan dinginnya hujan. _

_"__Seifer! Ini—cuacanya dingin sekali! Kau memang gila!" sekali lagi, Quistis menyuarakan protesnya. _

_Jawaban pertama yang secara audio dapat dirasakan adalah gelak tawa yang menggema dari bibir Seifer. "Kau akan terbiasa." Ia tidak menjanjikan kehangatan sembari menuntun langkah Quistis ke dalam air._

_Seraya menapakkan langkahnya di dalam air, tubuh ramping Quistis bergetar dahsyat akibat rendahnya temperatur lingkungan. "Astaga, Seifer... tidak hanya brengsek, ternyata kau juga gila..." Ia berniat untuk memaki sang bajingan, namun suaranya yang bergetar berkata sebaliknya._

_Seifer hanya terkekeh mendengar komentar Quistis. Ia lalu membebaskan tangan pucat Quistis dari genggaman mautnya kala permukaan air danau telah menjalin kontak fisik dengan pinggang keduanya. Sontak, roman keduanya bertemu._

_"__Tapi, kau menyukai orang gila ini, kan?" Otot-otot yang bertempat tinggal pada roman Seifer lekas menarik bibir tipisnya untuk memformasi seuntai seringaian. _

_"__Kau... kau memang yang terburuk...," gumam Quistis. Detik demi detik, kalor yang sempat tertidur di dalam tubuhnya mulai terbangun oleh hawa dingin dan lekas terbang terbawa oleh hujan yang juga tak kalah dingin. Dalam perjuangan untuk menciptakan kehangatan yang inkremental bagi tubuhnya, ia melangkah mendekati Seifer dan merasakan aura hangat yang menyeruak dari kulit putihnya._

_Seifer yang menyadari hal ini sontak mengelevasi kedua alis pirangnya. "Kau harus membiasakan tubuhmu dengan temperatur airnya, Trepe. Itulah salah satu cara agar kau tidak kedinginan."_

_Namun, Quistis hanya melenggangkan kepala pirangnya ke kiri dan kanan. Niatnya untuk mengindahkan saran Seifer sama sekali nihil. _

_Melihat jawaban Quistis, Seifer mendengus kesal. Tanpa notifikasi, ia kemudian memantabkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Quistis dan mendorong bahu tersebut vertikal ke bawah._

_"__Seif—"_

_Belum tuntas nama sang pemuda terlontar, sekujur tubuh Quistis telah tak nampak di permukaan. Seifer menyaksikan dengan seringaian helaian rambut pirang Quistis yang terlerai, menari-nari di dalam air. _

Satu, dua, tiga...,_ dalam hati, Seifer berhitung, menunggu sang wanita untuk menyembulkan kepala ke permukaan dan memakinya. Namun, yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan wujud. _Satu, dua, tiga_. Sekali lagi, yang mengambang hanyalah helai-helai yang sekontras dengan logam emas. _

Satu, dua, tiga... Quistis—Quistis tenggelam!_ Seifer sontak terbelalak akan realisasi dan menyelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam air. Sayangnya, rasa khawatir Seifer yang membengkak tak berarti kala ia bersemuka dengan wajah tersenyum Quistis di dalam air. Dengan tangkas serta tanpa peringatan, Quistis sontak menindih kepala Seifer dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan terbit ke atas permukaan._

_"__Sial, Trepe!" adalah sebuah umpatan yang menghiasi kalimat Seifer sesaat setelah wajahnya berjumpa dengan rintik hujan._

_"__Sial?" Quistis mengolok sembari menahan tawa. "Kau menyeretku kemari hujan-hujanan, menenggelamkanku tanpa peringatan, dan sekarang, ketika aku membalas semua perbuatanmu, kau mengataiku 'sial'?"_

_Ejekan Quistis sama sekali tak memanasi temperamen Seifer. Pria tersebut paham, di balik segala kalimat dan intonasi tak bersahabat yang melucut dari bibir Quistis, tersirat canda tawa yang bersahabat nan hangat. Seraya menempatkan seringaian pada kedua bibirnya, ia pun berujar, "Aku akan membalasmu."_

_Tak perlu menunggu hingga lima detik, kini keduanya telah terlihat menikmati suasana. Bagi sepasang insan yang tengah terbuai oleh kesenangan ini, tikaman hujan dan air danau yang bak menusuk tubuh adalah sahabat._

* * *

_"__Jadi... kau senang berenang di sini?"_

_"__Waktu aku masih remaja—ya."_

_Langit telah berhenti menangis, namun senyuman mentari tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Quistis dan Seifer telah berhenti menghabiskan waktu mereka di dalam air, namun mereka sama sekali tak berniat untuk meninggkalkan lokasi tepi. Benar, mereka tak lagi berada di dalam air yang suhunya mengerikan, namun mereka tidak cukup peduli dengan udara dingin untuk kembali berpakaian rapi. Mereka hanya duduk, memosisikan diri di atas rerumputan hijau yang belum terbebas dari air mata langit sembari melontarkan balasan kepada satu sama lain. Anehnya, tak ada canda maupun senda gurau yang mengejek—apalagi mengolok—yang keluar dari sepasang bibir ini. Kala ini, atmosfirnya menari dengan musik klasik yang gemulai. Kedua manusia keras kepala ini mungkin tak sudih untuk berdeklarasi, namun mereka sama sekali tak berkehendak untuk mengusik sang atmosfir._

_"__Aku jadi penasaran," ujar Quistis tiba-tiba. Fokus benaknya memang tertanam pada pertanyaan yang akan terlontar, namun atensi tangan serta matanya terpaku pada gaunnya yang kini tengah merebahkan diri di atas rerumputan. "Kau bilang saat remaja kau senang berenang di sini. Tapi, orang-orang kantor pernah berkata kalau kau tidak berasal dari Deling."_

_Segaris senyuman simpul lekas tersurat pada roman tampan Seifer. "Saat aku masih anak-anak, aku tidak tinggal di Deling, melainkan di Timber." Quistis adalah teman bicaranya, namun kedua indera visualnya malah menetap pada air danau yang kini tengah terlelap. "Kau tahu, keadaan ekonomi di Timber tidak sebaik keadaan ekonomi di Deling. Oleh karena itu, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan primer saja, ayahku merasa keberatan. Tapi, keadaan ekonomi keluargaku berangsur-angsur membaik setelah ayahku mulai menulis untuk Majalah Tiber Maniac. Setelah itu, ayahku menyarankanku untuk pindah ke Deling untuk menempuh pendidikan."_

_Mendengar deklarasi Seifer spontan membuat segenap bisnis yang terjadi antara tangan dan gaun Quistis terhenti. Diameter kedua indera visualnya meningkat secara signifikan. Matanya sontak mendaratkan penglihatan pada sosok Seifer yang tengah terduduk di sebelah kanannya. "Finley Almasy, orang yang mengangkat penerbitan serta percetakan Timber? Beliau ayahmu?" tanyanya takjub. Tidak, mungkin ia tidak percaya._

_Seifer mengangguk sejenak. Senyumannya yang simpul konstan. "Tuan Fin, jika kau ingin yang lebih singkat."_

_"__Aku tidak percaya beliau memiliki anak bengal sepertimu." Serentet tawa yang tak membahana menyelip keluar dari cela kedua bibir mungil milik Quistis. "Maksudku, beliau terkenal akan kebaikan dan kutipan-kutipan bijaksananya, tapi kau—anaknya..." Tawa yang serupa kemudian beresonansi kembali._

_"__Maafkan aku karena bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya nan terhormat." Sarkasme pada kalimat Seifer juga mampu dilihat pada kedua kornea pelanginya yang berputar. _

_Tawa kecil yang sempat mendominasi pita suara Quistis sontak tereleminasi. Dahinya spontan berkedut. "Maksudmu?"_

_"__Sudah kubilang kan, keadaan ekonomi di Timber tidak begitu baik. Itu juga memengaruhi lingkungan serta pergaulannya. Remaja serta anak-anak di sana bisa dibilang tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat. Mereka sudah minum sebelum berusia 21 tahun. Perkelahian dan tawuran pelajar bukan hal yang aneh lagi." Seifer mendesah perlahan. Entah mengapa, pembicaraan yang kini tengah mengambil waktu serta tempat terasa membebani roman maskulinnya. _

_"__Oh... aku tidak tahu mengenai kehidupanmu yang lampau." Melihat kesungguhan Seifer lekas membuat Quistis merasa tak biasa. Ya, tak biasa karena citra Seifer sebagai orang yang sensitif sama sekali tak pernah menjamah pikirannya—hingga sekarang. "Maaf, Seifer," lanjutnya kemudian. Kali ini, diliputi oleh kesungguhan._

_Sayangnya, perasaan yang sempat mengganggu Seifer lekas sirna oleh suasana. Pria tersebut kemudian menyeringai lebar, membuat permohonan maaf sang wanita terbilang sia-sia. "Ayo lah, Trepe, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu." Seraya mempertahankan seringaiannya, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kawanan rumput lalu membiarkan kedua indera penglihatannya untuk beristirahat beberapa detik. "Lagipula, bagiku semua hal itu pengalaman. Tidak seperti anak-anak orang kaya yang selalu dimanja, menjadi orang yang biasa-biasa saja memberikanku banyak pengalaman dan pelajaran akan pahitnya hidup."_

_Perkataan Seifer—Quistis paham maksud atas tiap-tiap kata yang mewarnai kalimat Seifer. Kata-kata tersebut adalah sindiran tajam atas kehidupan glamornya dan Quistis paham akan hal tersebut. Spontan, ia memutar kedua matanya lalu berkata secara sarkastik, "Maafkan aku karena bukan berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana dan tidak bisa merasakan pahitnya hidup."_

_Quistis tak paham mengapa, namun Seifer tertawa—tawa yang sama sekali tak menyiratkan canda tawa maupun senda gurau, melainkan suatu tingkat baru terhadap kesungguhan. Ia kemudian mendengar sang pria berkata, "Tapi, kau tidak seperti wanita kaya lainnya yang manja dan selalu mengandalkan orang tuanya. Ini—aku yakin betul." Ia tak mengerti bagaimana, namun sinar mata Seifer menggenang dengan satu hal sensitif yang tak mampu ia kaprah. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun Seifer sekonyong-konyong menetapkan tangan Quistis dalam genggamannya lalu memforsir tubuh Quistis untuk merengkuk mendekati wajahnya._

_Sial, bajingan ini membuat wajah Quistis terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya. Quistis bahkan dapat dengan riil merasakan diameter kedua matanya yang melonjak tak karuan. Dan... tentu saja—tentu saja selalu ada detakan bodoh di antara tulang-tulang rusuknya yang kian menjadi-jadi, seolah-olah membuat dadanya bak genderang perang dengan bunyi '_DUM! DUM! DUM!'_._

_Di sisi lain, Seifer merespon ketertegunan Quistis dengan seringaian lebar nan khas yang hanya dimiliki olehnya. "Kau tahu, Quisty...," ia memulai dengan amat perlahan, berhati-hati, dan tentatif. "Aku sudah tak mampu lagi menunggu. Jadi... maukah kau melompat lalu terjatuh... _bersamaku_?"_

_Quistis sama sekali tak mengantisipasi situasi ini. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia telah berekspetasi—ia paham—bahwa inilah resiko yang harus ia hadapi ketika ia telah memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan api. Jadi, alih-alih, menepis segenap tindakan Seifer, ia memutuskan untuk menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka._

_Mereka telah sangat, teramat dekat. Ya, sangat, teramat dekat untuk diusik oleh getaran kuat yang berasal dari telepon genggam Seifer. Oh, sial... siapa manusia laknat yang telah berani mengganggu momen krusial ini? Tidak pahamkah ia, butuh usaha serta daya yang tak sedikit bagi Seifer untuk membangun segenap karisma tersebut? Ia spontan berdecak kesal lalu bangkit untuk menyambut panggilan masuk yang berada di telepon genggamnya. _

_"__Ya?" Tentu saja, intonasi yang Seifer suguhkan terdengar tak bersahabat. "Oh, ya, namanya Rouge, dia yang akan mengangkut mobilnya. Persilakan saja." Ada sejenak jeda sebelum ia kembali melontarkan respon, "Ya, baiklah, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." Sebaris kalimat tersebut menjadi penanda akan berakhirnya konversasinya dengan orang yang berada di balik telepon. Ia kemudian mendesah perlahan lalu menatap Quistis. "Tadi itu petugas keamanan di depan pasar swalayan. Aku yang memintanya untuk meneleponku jika Rouge sudah datang. Kau tahu, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."_

_Quistis terdiam. Ya, wanita tersebut bungkam bibir melihat fenomena tak lazim yang tengah terjalin di depan matanya. Seifer—pria percaya diri yang angkuh nan arogan—telah membangkitkan seluruh karisma yang tertidur di dalam dirinya hanya untuk melakukan ritual ciuman pertama yang dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan bodoh yang tengah dimabuk berahi. Sialnya, karisma yang telah dengan jerih payah dibangun lekas runtuh oleh getaran dahsyat telepon genggam sang pria. Ia tak tahu harus bersimpati atau tertawa. Oh, tentu saja ia memilih opsi yang kedua._

_"__Ya, ya, ya, tertawalah sepuasmu, Quistis." Seifer lekas memutar kedua kornea pelanginya. _

_Namun, tawa Quistis yang mengolok konstan. _

_Seifer—menjadi pria dengan ego yang melambung ke langit—tentu saja merasa dipermalukan. Akan tetapi, ia tak kuasa, ia tak berdaya untuk tidak ikut terjun ke dalam canda tawa dan kebahagiaan yang jelas kali menampakkan diri di dalam suara tawa Quistis. "Kemarilah," pintanya sembari membawa tubuh Quistis ke dalam pagutan. Tanpa peringatan maupun notifikasi, ia kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Quistis yang tengah tertawa lepas._

_Tidak, kecupan kali ini memang tidak diawali dengan embel-embel romantis yang membuat jantung Quistis meletup-letup oleh euforia. Namun, cara ini adalah cara yang terbaik. Mengapa? Karena keduanya tampak tenggelam dalam lautan kebahagiaan dan canda tawa yang tak mengenal ujung._

* * *

"Wow... Seifer, kau nampak... bahagia, kau tahu?"

"SEPAKAT."

Fujin dan Rajin, kedua partner Seifer ini tampak kehilangan kata-kata menyaksikan roman temannya yang—bagi mereka—sama sekali tak lazim. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu-menahu mengenai kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pancaran sinar yang berada pada wajah teman mereka. Namun, ada satu hal absolut yang mereka tahu: Seifer amat sangat bahagia saat membicarakan wanita bernama Quistis ini.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu, kau tahu?"

Seifer mendesah perlahan sebelum menjawab, "Sudah kubilang kan, aku dan Quistis sekarang sedang bertengkar. Kalian tahu bukan, awal mula aku mendekatinya hanya untuk permainan?" Sepasang iris zamrud yang sempat berbinar karena kebahagiaan kini meredup sinarnya. "Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, kami berdua membicarakan mengenai masalah pertunangan. Tentu saja aku berpikiran untuk jujur dan terbuka kepada calon tunanganku. Aku memberitahunya masalah permainan tersebut yang mana adalah sebuah kesalahan besar karena sesaat setelah aku memberitahunya, dia langsung marah dan tidak memercayaiku lagi."

* * *

"Jadi, setelah semua yang kalian lalui, kau membatalkan pertunangan dengannya hanya karena ia berusaha untuk jujur kepadamu?" Selphie terbelalak juga terkesiap.

"Aku telah berusaha untuk percaya kepadanya, Selphie," tukas Quistis sembari memberikan keningnya sebuah pijatan ringan. "Tapi, saat aku mengingat bahwa ia sempat mempermainku, rasanya... percaya kembali adalah suatu hal sulit."

"Quistis, kalau saja aku belum pernah mendengar ceritamu ini, aku mungkin akan tetap menganggap Seifer sebagai seorang pria yang senang bermain dengan perasaan wanita. Tapi, bahkan aku yang tidak secara langsung terlibat dapat melihat kalau kalian berdua benar-benar jatuh cinta." Selphie menyelipkan sebuah jeda pada kalimatnya sembari merangkul kedua telapak tangan Quistis. Ia kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya, menransfer sedikit keyakinan yang berada dalam hatinya kepada wanita yang tengah gundah gulana. "Beri tahu aku, Quistis, siapa orang yang membuatmu mampu melupakan Squall?"

Sontak, sepasang alis pirang milik Quistis jalin-menjalin. "Seifer…."

* * *

"Kau harus berusaha untuk meyakinkannya, kau tahu," Raijin lekas menyugestikan.

"SEPAKAT."

"Bukannya aku tidak berusaha, aku sudah berusaha." Seifer menopang dagunya; tangan kirinya sibuk bermain dengan bibir gelas kristal yang menampung anggur putih yang hampir habis tersantap.

Fujin dan Rajin bungkam sejenak sembari menetapkan pandangan kepada satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa detik terhanyut dalam kontemplasi, mereka akhirnya menganggukkan kepala secara serentak.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus berusaha lebih keras," lanjut Raijin tiba-tiba.

Seifer sontak dibuat tak cakap berkata-kata karena teman besarnya yang sekonyong-konyong mengeleminasi frasa "kau tahu" pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku akan bertanya padamu sekarang, Seifer," lanjut Raijin, kini setingkat lebih serius. "Siapakah orang yang mampu membuatmu berubah menjadi pria yang mau berkomitmen dan lebih bertanggung jawab?"

Sontak, sepasang alis pirang milik Seifer jalin-menjalin. "Quistis…."

* * *

"Sekarang, beritahu aku, Quistis." Selphie menekankan suatu keyakinan pada intonasi suaranya, begitu juga dengan pandangannya yang kian membatu. "Selama bersama dengan orang ini, apakah dia membuatmu bahagia?"

* * *

"Tentu saja," jawab Seifer dengan lantang, penuh dengan kepastian. "Dia berbeda... aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Rinoa."

"Lalu." Raijin berdeham sekilas lalu melanjutkan, "Apakah orang ini membuatmu merasa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik?"

* * *

Quistis membuka kedua bibir merahnya sejenak, namun dengan cepat mengatupkannya kembali. Ia kemudian mengangguk secara perlahan. "Ya, Selphie. Maksudku, dia... satu-satunya orang yang membuatku merasa lepas dan—dan dapat lebih menikmati hidup."

Semua jawaban serta respon yang secara jujur memaksa keluar dari bibir Quistis sontak melunakkan pandangan serta ekspresi Selphie. Gadis mungil tersebut kemudian menarik bibir dan lekas tersenyum. "Lalu, apa kau rela jika orang ini pergi dari kehidupanmu?"

* * *

"Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak rela." Untuk beberapa detik, Seifer kehilangan daya untuk berucap. Romannya membatu dengan ekspresi juga lipatan dahi yang kuat. "Tapi—"

"Kau mencintainya...," kali ini, Fujin yang angkat bicara.

Entah mengapa, malam ini kedua temannya sungguh sukses membuat Seifer terkesiap penuh kejutan—dengan perubahan yang signifikan pada pola bicara mereka, tentunya.

"Kau beruntung, Seifer," lanjut Fujin sembari mendaratkan pandangannya yang tak kenal canda pada Seifer. "Semua orang mencari 'orang tersebut', namun kau telah menemukannya. Tentu saja sedikit banyak usaha harus dilakukan. Jadi, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

* * *

"Jadi... orang ini mampu membuatmu melupakan Squall. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mampu merubahmu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dan bahagia." Selphie dengan giat mempertahankan senyuman meronanya. Sedangkan genggaman meyakinkannya telah meninggalkan tangan Quistis, digantikan oleh tatapan yang memancarkan perasaan serupa. "Kau bodoh, Quisty," lanjutnya. "Kau bodoh karena tidak memberikan orang ini kesempatan. Terlebih lagi, kau bodoh karena telah melepaskan orang yang kau cintai."

* * *

Seifer dan Quistis, keduanya serentak terkesiap. Tidak, bukan oleh kata-kata bijaksana yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing pribadi layaknya Raijin, Fujin, maupun Selphie. Tidak. Keduanya tertegun oleh sebuah realisasi. Seifer, oleh realisasi atas nama perjuangan. Sedangkan Quistis, oleh realisasi bernama kesempatan.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Seifer dan Quistis serentak meninggalkan posisi; serentak mengungkapkan tulusnya rasa terima kasih atas kata-kata yang kurang lebih telah memotivasi serta memberi realisasi; serentak pergi menuju satu-satunya destinasi, yaitu belahan hati.

* * *

Quistis tengah berposisi di atas kursi kemudi mobil pribadinya sembari sesekali berupaya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Seifer lewat telepon genggamnya. Alih-alih suara dalam milik Seifer, suara digital milik operator lah yang menjamah telinganya.

"Sial," Quistis mengumpat kepada angin.

Setelah sekiranya berada dalam lima kali percobaan komunikasi yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, wanita pirang tersebut akhirnya menyerah. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk fokus mengemudi ke tempat tujuan: rumah Seifer.

Kala rumah berukuran sedang yang meminang gaya khas Kota Deling menyambut kedua indera visualnya, Quistis sontak menghentikan mesin berjalannya. Ia kemudian lekas keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri potongan-potongan baja yang memagari rumah tersebut._ Nampaknya tak ada orang_, batinnya ragu. Namun, jemarinya berkehendak dengan pasti kala mereka menghentakkan diri pada tombol bel yang berpenghuni pada pilar bata di kedua ujung pagar.

Percobaan pertama dan hasilnya nihil. Percobaan berikutnya tetap saja tak memberikan jawaban. Quistis melumatkan bibir bagian bawahnya dalam antisipasi sembari dengan giat menekan tombol bel dalam harapan untuk mendapatkan sekiranya sedikit respon... yang pada akhir cerita, memang tak berhasil. Seifer tengah tak berada di dalam rumah. Quistis mendesah tak karuan. Dengan kekecewaan yang bergelut, ia pun ingin tak ingin meninggalkan lokasi dan kembali ke dalam mobil.

* * *

Seifer tengah berdiri, mematung di muka pintu apartemen Quistis. Ia sempat melakukan hal yang baru saja Quistis lakukan yang membuahkan hasil serupa karena kepergian Quistis dan Selphie secara bersamaan. Ah, persetan dengan baterai telepon genggamnya yang sama sekali tak sudih untuk berkompromi. Ya, tentu saja ia mampu menunggu hari esok untuk melihat keadaan sang wanita, namun—ah, Seifer kemudian melontarkan serangkaian desahan yang jelas bergelut dengan kekecewaan. Mungkin ia memang harus menunggu—oh, atau mungkin tidak?

"Seifer?"

Di sana, di depan kedua mata Seifer, Quistis berdiri, hanya berjarak kurang dari lima meter. Ada persamaan yang secara terang-terangan mampu tertangkap oleh indera visual yang berfungsi sempurna. Hal tersebut adalah ketertegunan yang jelas meronai air muka keduanya.

"Aku…." Quistis mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai konversasi walaupun dengan intonasi yang tak pasti. "Aku meneleponmu—"

"Baterai telepon genggamku habis," tukas Seifer dengan intonasi yang sama sekali bertentangan dengan milik Quistis. Walaupun romannya menunjukkan seseorang yang tengah hanyut dalam proses kejadian, intonasi serta kalimat yang ia lontarkan adalah ekshibisi atas determinasi.

Quistis dapat merasakan kedua bibirnya yang kian membeku karena dinginnya malam—atau karena kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan intelek untuk berkata-kata? Entahlah, yang jelas, respon yang ia suguhkan hanyalah sebatas "Oh…."

Sontak, jawaban singkat Quistis membawa atmosfir yang hampa akan frasa maupun kata. Ia dan lawan bicaranya tak kuasa untuk tak membatu dan saling beradu pandang untuk waktu yang terbilang lama. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, hingga akhirnya...

"Quistis." Suara dalam milik Seifer memecah keheningan. "Maafkan aku," lanjutnya. "Aku tahu ini kedengaran gila, terlebih lagi apabila hal ini keluar dari bibir seorang pria yang senang bermain dengan perasaan wanita, tapi aku—"

"Aku tak perlu permohonan maafmu, Seifer," tukas Quistis dengan pasti dan tangkas. Kepalanya bergoyang ke dua arah yang berlawanan, membuat helaian emas yang bergelantungan pada kepalanya sedikit menari mengikuti angin. "Karena aku tahu kalau kau sudah berubah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sepasang alis pirang yang berada di atas indera visual Seifer spontan bertemu.

"Kalau kau belum berubah, kau tidak mungkin berada di sini sekarang _kan_?" Kedua bibir Quistis yang merona tak berdaya untuk menahan senyuman.

"Apa itu artinya kau—"

"Ya, Seifer, aku memercayaimu." Sekali lagi, kalimat Seifer tak berkesempatan untuk menemui tanda titik. Seraya menutup kedua visualisasinya terhadap dunia, Quistis spontan mempertemukan kedua lengannya dan memosisikannya di bawah dada."Aku juga—sebenarnya aku juga sempat mengunjungi rumahmu. Aku langsung memutuskan untuk pulang karena tampaknya kau tak berada di rumah, namun di sini... _di depan mataku_." Akhir dari kalimatnya juga menjadi akhir dari segala keraguan yang sempat memakan hati dan pikirannya. Kedua kelopak matanya yang sempat mengatup lekas berelevasi. Pada kedua warna biru brilian yang mewarnai iris sang wanita, terpercik gemerlap kebahagiaan yang—malam ini—tak bosan-bosannya menemani senyumannya.

Seifer bahkan tak paham dengan kejadian yang tengah berputar di depan matanya. Ia tak paham, sebab secara tak terduga, Quistis sontak melangkah mendekatinya lalu mengunci tubuh tegapnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. Oh, Hyne... ia tak paham bagaimana, namun ia mampu dengan cakap merasakan wajah sang wanita yang terkubur kian di dalam dada bidangnya.

"Seifer…." Nama sang pria terlontar bersama dengan desahan nan bahagia yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Quistis. "Aku... aku memercayaimu. Karena kau telah memberikan bukti perubahanmu dengan datang kemari, anggap ini... anggap pelukan ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku memercayaimu, karena aku—"

Seifer Almasy tak paham. Namun, ada satu hal pasti yang ia pahami.

"Kau tak perlu melanjutkannya, Quistis." Kali ini, giliran kalimat Quistis yang tak berdaya untuk menjumpai akhir. Senyuman serta pelukan Quistis yang sempat tak terbalas... kini Seifer merespon keduanya dengan tingkat kebahagiaan yang setara. "Karena aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku tahu kalau kau mencintaku karena aku pun mencintaimu."

Akhir yang bahagia untuk Seifer Almasy dan Quistis Trepe? Oh, namun, kisah mereka belumlah berakhir. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

* * *

Seifer Almasy dan Quistis Trepe telah melewati masa-masa kritis. Keduanya berhasil merampas keuntungan yang signifikan dari momen laknat tersebut. Beberapa keuntungan yang jelas dapat dijabarkan ialah memperkuat rasa kepercayaan, membangun relasi yang lebih dalam, dan... bertatap muka secara personal dengan keluarga satu sama lain. Dua bulan setelah segala argumen serta perbedaan pendapat, dua sejoli ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan suatu tingkatan baru terhadap hubungan romansanya.

Ah... momen-momen indah nan bahagia ini... rasanya tak kunjung lengkap apabila sang pangeran tak melakukan rutinitas pentingnya untuk membahagiakan sang putri. Ingat janji Seifer untuk selalu mengirimkan pesan di atas kopi kepada Quistis setiap pagi? Tentu saja pria tersebut masih memiliki ingatan yang berfungsi dengan baik. Oleh karena itu, pada pagi cerah nan bersinar yang menemani hari Sabtu ini, Seifer mengajak Quistis untuk menyeruput secangkir kopi di kedai kopi langganan sang wanita.

Tentu saja, ada secangkir kopi yang menemani pagi Quistis. Namun, tak ada pesan di atasnya, di manapun—semuanya nihil. Perasaan janggal sempat menyelimuti pikirannya. Namun, baginya hal tersebut bukanlah perkara genting yang harus dibawa ke dalam konversasi.

Kala ini, keduanya tengah mendominasi meja yang bermuara di dekat jendela. Keduanya duduk bersemuka dan melontarkan satu sama lain pandangan bahagia. Tentu saja, bagi Seifer, seringaian angkuhnya adalah sebuah hal mutlak nan absolut di berbagai macam situasi.

Sembari menenggelamkan cairan kopi hitam ke dalam kerongkongannya, Quistis secara sarkastik merotasikan matanya. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Seifer?" ia lekas bertanya sembari memosisikan cangkir kopinya di atas meja.

Alih-alih menjawab dengan respon verbal, Seifer mengelevasikan kedua bahu bidangnya seraya menirukan air muka orang yang tengah kebingungan. Perbedaannya adalah, ekspresi tersebut terlihat tak layak—dan menyebalkan, bagi Quistis tentunya—pada roman Seifer.

_Ah, abaikan saja si bajingan itu_. Ya, tentu saja, Quistis Trepe mencintai Seifer Almasy. Namun, perasaan sentimentil tersebut tetap tak merubah Seifer menjadi manusia yang berperangai baik hati apalagi tulus jiwa. Quistis memutuskan untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh. Lebih baik menikmati kopi sedap ini daripada meladeni tingkah menyebalkan Seifer, bukan? Oh, ya, tentu saja, dan lihat, kopinya telah hampir habis terseruput. Waktunya untuk cangkir kedua, namun... tunggu—ia merasakan sesuatu yang solid menghantam bibirnya.

Quistis spontan menginvestigasi benda padat yang mengganggu minumannya dengan tangannya. Ada tiga hal yang ia dapatkan dari inspeksi singkatnya tersebut: pertama, benda ini berbentuk kubus; kedua, ukurannya tak lebih dari 2 sentimeter kubik; ketiga, kubus tersebut terbalut oleh warna emas. _Kotak cincin? _ia lekas membatin. Sembari terus mengerutkan kening, ia kemudian mengalihkan atensinya kepada Seifer—yang masih tetap mempertahankan seringaian arogannya—menuju kubus yang berada di antara jemari lentiknya.

"Kurasa kau harus membukanya," Seifer menyugestikan.

Didesak oleh kuatnya rasa penasaran, Quistis pun lekas membuka kotak tersebut tanpa peduli untuk mengeluarkan respon verbal kepada Seifer. Isi yang berdiam di dalam kubus tersebut sontak membuat lipatan pada dahinya mendalam. Ya, isi yang dimaksud-maksud adalah sebuah cincin, namun rupa serta bentuk cincin tersebut sama sekali tak lumrah. Tak seperti kebanyakan cincin lainnya yang memiliki permata yang dimahkotai oleh sebuah permata, cincin ini sepenunya terwujud oleh dua bentuk Yin dan Yang yang diikat menjadi satu.

"Yin dan Yang, itulah konsep dari cincin tersebut." Seifer sontak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Bagian yang hitam terbuat krom, sedangkan bagian yang putih terbuat dari emas putih." Tatapan Quistis yang penuh dengan tanya lekas memancing senyumannya. "Kau tahu, seperti kita._ Opposites attract_."

Jawaban Seifer lekas membuat kerutan pada roman cantik Quistis sirna dan tersubtitusi oleh gelak manis. "Patut kuakui bahwa penjelasanmu merupakan filosofi yang mengesankan." Ia membebaskan cincin unik tersebut dari perbaringannya kemudian melingkarkan benda bulat tersebut ke jari manisnya.

Seifer berdeham sejenak, berusaha untuk menginterupsi kebahagiaan kecil sang wanita. "Jadi, apa itu berarti 'iya'?"

Sedikit, Quistis terperanjat. Namun, otak cerdasnya dengan tangkas menyadari maksud di balik pemberian cincin tersebut. Sekonyong-konyong, ia pun menawarkan senyuman seraya mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, Seifer," ia pun mengonfirmasi.

Ah... ternyata, itulah pesan untuk pagi ini.

"Menurutmu, si pria menyebalkan itu akan terus mengirimi wanita tersebut pesan di atas kopi?"

"Dilihat dari permintaannya kepada kita untuk menyelipkan kotak cincin tersebut ke dalam kopi si wanita, kurasa ya."

Dari balik konter, dua orang karyawan dengan tanda pengenal bercetakkan tulisan Zell Dincht dan Irvine Kinneas tak lekas bosan memandangi cinta yang tengah bermekaran di kedai kopi tempat mereka bekerja.

Zell spontan tergelak. "Ya, caranya bicara memang menyebalkan, tapi pantas kuakui kalau cara pria itu memang berkarisma."

"Ya," Irvine mengonfirmasi secara singkat. Dengan alasan yang belum diketahui, pria yang menawan rambut panjangnya menjadi satu ikatan tersebut tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Dan mungkin saja aku bisa memikat teman si wanita yang biasa bersama dengannya. Kau tahu, wanita mungil dengan rambut pendek yang juga senang kemari?"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Halo! Author adalah penulis baru di fandom ini. Melihat minimnya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia dengan _pairing _ini, maka Author sengaja berinisiatif untuk menulis fanfiksi ini. Semoga saja fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan penggemar sekalian. Jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu Author apabila terdapat kesalahan; kritik juga komentar yang membangun juga sangat dihargai.

Ah, ya, ada yang mungkin menangkap _hint_ akan _sequel_ namun dengan _pairing _yang berbeda? Beritahu Author apa pendapat pembaca sekalian, ya. Sekian dan terima kasih!


End file.
